It all started with a mission from Mr Russia
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Russia asks Latvia to retrieve Ukraine's gas bill money, but ends up staying over with interesting consequences...


Disclaimer: All characters (including Latvia's nerves) belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!

Warning: Bad attempt at Het pairing!

Request by: Caterinasicily from Quizilla

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Latvia, can you do me a big favour and collect Ukraine's gas bill? I don't feel so good," Russia groaned, holding his head, "I think America put something in my drink last night..."<p>

"A-Anything for you, sir!" Latvia squeaked and he immediately left the large house.

Later, Latvia walked through one of Ukraine's fields, which looked oddly untidy. The former Soviet nation always keeps her crops looking neat... Latvia became worried. If she ran away, then he'll be on the receiving end of Russia's rage.

His footsteps quickened into a jog, and the panic fuelled him into running. He could see the run-down house in the distance getting closer the further he ran towards it. The crops look dried because of a drought earlier in the week.

_'B-but even if there was a drought, Ukraine should have enough reserved water to water her crops... unless she ran away and Russia finds out and I'll be- no! I don't even wanna think about it!'_ Latvia stopped and started shaking again and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Help meee!" a distant cry echoed and Latvia sharply looked up. The cry was coming from the house.

"Agh! I'm coming!" Latvia ran and opened the unlocked front door to see Ukraine sprawled on the floor, bits of gardening equipment lying around. She mustered enough strength to look up. She was crying.

"Oh, Latvia! I'm glad you're here!" she said happily, but squeaked when she tried to move. "My back's been hurting like hell for the past 2 days and of all days I just have to collapse now! Could you help me up onto my sofa? Please?"

"Miss Ukraine, I'm sorry to hear that." Latvia bit his lip. He walked over and got the woman's arm around his should and he tried to stand up, but she weighed him down. "Are your legs okay? Could you stand?"

"Not without my back aching," she groaned.

But she did try to stand while leaning on the smaller nation as they stumbled over to the sofa, which was larger than Latvia thought. It must have been a goodbye gift from Russia when Ukraine moved out. Holding back pained gasps, Ukraine leaned on her back and let go of Latvia's support. When he helped, one of Ukraine's mountains accidentally brushed his cheek and his face flushed as red as his flag.

"Thank you, Latvia!" Ukraine sighed, "I'll be up in a few minutes."

So they remained like that for a while. Latvia sat on the floor, red-faced, looking around the messy room which Ukraine neglected to clean and sort out her crops instead; and Ukraine's slow, steady breathing filled the quiet air. Her mountains rose and then dropped with every breath she draws in her sleep. Latvia tried not to stare, even if she was asleep.

"Huh. Miss Ukraine's asleep," Latvia blinked. "I'll just have to ask for the gas bill in a bit."

He sat on the wooden floor, wondering what to do until Ukraine wakes up. Hmm... The room is a mess, so he thinks he could just sweep the dusty floor with the broom standing against the corner of the room. So Latvia stood up and he nearly screamed when a massive spider scuttled close to his hands, but his other hand clamped around his mouth and he turned to Ukraine, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Gack... spiders are so scary... (T_T)" Latvia whispered and he snatched the old broom, knocking years of dust and cobwebs off it.

He kept the front door open so that the dust will have somewhere to be pushed out.

"Does Russia know she's been living like this for a long time?" Latvia asked no-one in particular, feeling sorry for the Ukrainian woman. He brushed at every corner in the room until he got a dark-grey pile of dust and tangled webs sitting by the front door. He brushed it out and it blew away in the wind. It wasn't hard work compared to what he goes through at Russia's house.

Putting the broom away, he spotted a pile of cleaned dishes by the sink. Latvia walked over and looked up at an empty cupboard where the plates go. He guessed that Ukraine was going to put them away...

"I'll do it," Latvia sighed, seeing as his neighbour is still asleep. His eyes wondered to her mountains and he blushed profusely and quickly turned away, heart racing.

_'Stop it! I DON'T want Russia to know I've been looking at her-'_ thoughts of Ukraine wearing a bikini dominated his mind and he faceplanted the cupboard to get the extreme thoughts out of his mind. _'NO! NO! NO!'_

Soon after, with a red forehead, Latvia put all the dishes away, just in time to hear Ukraine moan, but she hasn't woken up yet. It was getting dark outside too.

_'Aw crap!'_ Latvia inwardly moaned, _'it'll be too late to leave now! I'll have to stay here for the night...'_

He locked the front door and turned to Ukraine. She seemed peaceful, just sleeping there...

_'She's been working really hard,'_ Latvia thought, biting his lip, _'she really does need friend.'_

Duh. He had an obvious idea.

"I'll be your friend," Latvia remarked, smiling and walked over to throw a blanket over the woman, who mumbled and smiled softly.

"Thanks, Latvia, but you're already a good friend," she mumbled.

"A-Ah, you're welcome, Miss Ukraine!" Latvia smiled, not expecting her to be awake. "I'll get a spare blanket and sleep on the floor..."

"No, you mustn't!" Ukraine suddenly went, "there's plenty of room on this sofa, sleep with me instead."

"...W-W-W-What?" Latvia's cheeks turned red.

"It's too dark to leave now, and my room is a mess..." Latvia was surprised to see her cheeks turned dusty pink. Ukraine shifted over on the sofa, showing him that there's enough space for another person to sleep on.

"O-okay..." Latvia stammered and sat down to take his shoes off, and then he lay back next to the woman. Ukraine threw the other half of the warm blanket over him.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Ukraine smiled, "goodnight!"

"G-g-g-g-goodnight, Miss Ukraine!" Latvia squeaked, mentally praying that Russia doesn't come over at that moment... thankfully, he didn't.

Ukraine leaned over a bit and pecked his cheek, before dropping off to a blissful sleep.

As for Latvia... his face filled with so much crimson, it may as well glow in the dark.

He didn't fall sleep.

He fainted.

* * *

><p>Latvia had a nightmare. He dreamed that he was being chased by Russia, who was turned into a woman by England, and she demanded everyone to name a victim to become one with 'mother Russia'. To Latvia's horror, everyone called his name. Just as he was about to escape the madwoman house, Mother Russia wrapped her arms around him in a suffocating hug and Latvia screamed...<p>

...Until he felt a heavy weight shift off his face and he woke up, looking really pale.

"Waaaah! I killed Latvia! Russia is going to be so mad at me!" Ukraine cried, shaking her head. She was sitting up, shaking her head rapidly. Her colossal knockers shook as she shook her head.

"Uh? M-Miss Ukraine?" Latvia blinked, regaining breath.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad I didn't suffocate you!" Ukraine cried. "It's exactly like this when South Korea went to visit me, and when I hugged him, my breasts cut off his breathing and then he fainted and ended up in hospital and-"

Latvia stared at her.

"D-Did South Korea make it?" The question broke the awkward silence.

"YES! But he looked so disappointed in meeee!" Ukraine cried in her hands.

And after that, Latvia remembered that Russia needed Ukraine to pay the gas bill, so he quickly told her, in the hopes that she stops crying...

"...Oh noooo! I totally forgot!" Ukraine started crying uncontrollably again.

_Knock-knock!_

"Ukraine? Are you alright?"

Latvia paled as the door opened, and Belarus walked in.

Seeing Latvia sitting next to her crying sister on the sofa, Belarus's homicidal rage built up.

"Oh sis!" Ukraine cried, "its terrible! Latvia said-"

"You don't need to finish that!" Belarus growled darkly. "I'll gladly kill him..."

"WAIT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Latvia screamed, getting off the sofa quickly, "it's not what it looks like!"

...

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Russia came over, wondering what happened to Latvia and the gas bill money, only to see Belarus chasing Latvia with a knife and Ukraine crying. He stepped in, demanding to know what's going on. Latvia and Ukraine explained, pale-faced, and Latvia accidentally let slip about him sleeping with Russia's sister, and that it's not what it looks like.<p>

_"Kolkolkolkolkol..."_

Like Belarus, Russia had the wrong thoughts.

Ah well. Latvia later became famous for sleeping over at Ukraine's house AND getting a kiss off her, even if it did earn him a long holiday in chilly Siberia.

~~~END

* * *

><p>AN: Friendship? Romance? Romantic friendship? Even I'm not sure! ;)


End file.
